1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to distributed data processing systems and in particular to messaging within a cluster of virtual input/output servers. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method, data processing system and computer program product that provides registration of handlers and listeners associated with message types within a cluster of virtual input/output servers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Virtualized data processing system configurations, which provides the virtualization of processor, memory and operating system (OS) resources are becoming more and more common in the computer (and particularly the computer server) industry. In the past, clustering was implemented on a hardware level without regard for a cluster of virtual input/output (I/O) servers (VIOSes) that are utilized to provide I/O services to one or more logical partitions (LPARs). As such, a cluster aware virtual I/O server (VIOS) architecture needs an ability to respond to events of the cluster of VIOSes before one or more failures in operation of one or more client LPARs can occur.